The Sound of the Universe
by MoonFlower '93
Summary: Did you ever think about what the TARDIS really sounds like, what it represents? This is just a collection of thoughts about the Doctor’s lovely time machine. Bad summary, please read. Oneshot.


A/N: Hello again! This was just a strange idea that randomly popped into my head the other day, and it bothered me until I wrote it. It's only my second Doctor Who fic ever. Please read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I love the idea of claiming Doctor Who as mine, but sadly, I cannot.

Rating: K

Summary: Did you ever think about what the TARDIS really sounds like, what it represents? This is just a collection of thoughts about the Doctor's lovely time machine. Bad summary, please read. Oneshot.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Sound of the Universe

A slight whooshing sound filled the air, like an age-old wind that was just as comfortable sweeping through ancient trees as it was passing through futuristic cities. It whispered of memories lost, things occurring, and events yet to pass. To anyone who heard it, it brought the memory of peaceful evenings free under the stars, learning the constellations and guessing the different planets. It whipped up the air like the powerful wind in a tempest, growing alternately weaker and then stronger. How a sound could be filled with purpose no one knew, but it seemed this one was, and it seemed to speak of the happiness it had witnessed that purpose bring.

This sound, this mysterious wind, it spoke of worlds and people and events beyond imagining. Of exotic planets filled with wonder, of the beginning of the world, of a time when everything was fresh and new and amazing, with a kind of exuberance that seemed to imply that things would always be that way, that time was only a minor irritant that could easily be dealt with. It was empowering…how could that single sound say all of that? And yet it did…

But at the same time, it seemed to be a sound that carried memories of darkness and death, of horrors and pain best forgotten. It suggested that too much time was more of a blessing that a curse, that it allowed one to see the poisonous side of life, of reality, of others' hearts. After all, so much goodness in the world had to cast a powerful shadow, and the longer you were around, the more time you had to see it. Did that wind whistling through trees as well as buildings seem to moan and wail, like tortured souls not allowed to rest? Did it seem to cry at the memory of the countless deaths and hardships that it had bourn witness to, of the eradication of entire races? It spoke of times when despair seemed almost overwhelming.

This keening gale seemed to remember terrifying events. Of grim, unfortunate planets that had witnessed too much pain and suffering. It seemed to bear the reminder that one day, everything would grow old and die, fall into decay, that everything would eventually end and fall into eternal darkness, and all the glory and power and light in the world might not be enough to save it…That time itself was inescapable.

This sound…How to describe it? Its ability to balance the world; the good and the bad, light and darkness, beginning and end, joy and terror? It seemed to reflect everything that the world, no, that people, were. Both sides of the moon, both sides of others' hearts, both sides of a coin. Who could say what would happen next, what awaited around the corner? Because there were two sides to everything, and that sound, that terrific, awe-inspiring sound, seemed to reflect that. The people, the world…the universe, it was all of it.

As Rose Tyler, 19 year old shopkeeper, first heard this sound, these thoughts rushed through her mind. What was it, why did it seem to have such power? And why did it have this strange smell that it carried, almost the smell of time? Was that it? She tried to think of what it might be, and finally, decided it was the sound of the universe. And it was calling her…

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Was it good? Please let me know if you like it? I suppose it's a little strange, but it was just an idea. I'd love to hear your opinions. Thanks so much for reading, and please review.


End file.
